Sodor Stories: Love Without Borders
by MattGoldFF
Summary: Thomas starts a new year still grief stricken by losing his girlfriend and his image at the school, Until he meets one of Tidmouth High's new students. Ashima. How will their relationship blossom? Will Thomas get over his past? Find out as the story progresses. [Humanized Thomas x Ashima Story.]
1. Chapter 1: New Year, New You

**Hey Guys, This story runs concurrent with some of my other stories. Everything other than "SODOR" Is connected to this. If you haven't read the my previous fanfiction's a while ago, then I recommend you read the short summary at the start of "Brain and Braun". While i try to explain everything in the story I do miss out some parts. So therefore you should give that a quick read before going into this.**

 **Either Way, Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Year, New You.**

 _ **Note: This takes place on the same day as: Brains and Brawn Chap 2 AND Fear and Safety Chap 1**_

Thomas woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, he rolled over to see it was a text from percy.

'Hey Thomas, Ready for a new year of school?"

Thomas replied with a simple 'No.'

He rolled out of bed and put on his his clothes, Bright blue shirt, and jeans. He threw a leather coat on and went down stairs.

His mother was in the kitchen eating her breakfast.

"Good to see you remembered how to wake up."

"Ha, Funny Mum." Thomas said enthusiastically.

"Look, I know it's been ages since you went to school, you going on your trip and all… but you were going to have to go back sometime."

Thomas knew his mother was right. He sighed and grabbed a muesli bar out of the cupboard.

"Alright, i'm off." He said, "I'll buy lunch today."

"You're forgetting something."

"What? I have my keys… No…"

His mum laughed at his expression.

"They start today don't they?"

"Yep, and they're going with you." She said softly, before shouting, "Hurry up girls, before your brother leaves you behind!"

Before long both Annie and Clarabel rushed from upstairs chattering away. Thomas just sighed, before leading his two 12 year old sisters to school.

When he got to school, he heard a familiar voice. "Thomas!"

Thomas turned around to see his best friend. Percy.

"Hey Percy!" The two girls chanted.

"Hello girls, Ready for your first day of high school?"

"YEA!" The screamed excitedly.

"You'd make a better brother than me." Thomas sighed angrily.

"I'm the younger brother, remember…" Percy said as they walked into the school. One of the teachers escorted the two girls away for Thomas and Percy, and Thomas let out a massive sigh, like he had just taken thirty kilograms of his back.

"You alright?" Percy asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Those two give me the irrits."

"I just worry Henry to bits." Percy laughed.

They walked into class to see Edward relaxing in the corner.

"Morning Ed." Thomas said as he entered.

"Morning guys… Oh Thomas, you have to tell me about your trip."

"Nothing to talk about Edward, just me being sad somewhere else."

Edward sighed, Knowing full well what happened between Rosie and Thomas, and how much that hurt him.

"How's James?" Thomas asked.

"He's doing great, We're renting an apartment in vicarstown."

"With what money?"

"His money, he works at Henry's bar remember."

Thomas remembered that now, the small bar Percy's older brother Henry had refurbished. But just as he remembered that, he remembered the book he had forgotten in his locker.

"I've gotta grab something." He said leaving Percy and Edward confused.

He walked down the hall, and over to his locker Grabbing the few things he needed. As he grabbed his things he felt someone bump him and threw dropped his drink bottle, but he managed to catch it before it spilled.

"Watch where you're going." Thomas said as he turned around.

Suddenly, everything for him froze as he saw someone he'd never seen before.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" She asked.

"Uh, yea i'm fine." Thomas said struggling to get his words out. "Who are you?"

She wore a bright pink and orange indian shirt. She had black hair, but fairer skin.

"My names Ashima, I'm new here."

"Huh.." Thomas said as his brain continued to fail him.

"And you are?" Duck asked, as he nudged him in the ribs trying to help him out. Thomas' brain suddenly kicked back into gear.

"Oh right, I'm Thomas, Nice to meet you." He said blushing.

"And I'm Montague, but people just call me Duck." Duck added, before walking away.

"Right." Ashima said chuckling to herself. "I best be off. See you around Thomas."

She walked away leaving thomas mentally blank, He walked back to class feeling happy for once. Rosie was no longer on his mind.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. I can't wait to go deeper with Thomas and Ashima, as they have so much potential. (I feel a song coming on down the line.)**

 **See you guys in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Pain Resurfaces

**Chapter 2: Old Pain Resurfaces**

The next day Thomas walked through the yard. He was relaxing when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Hello Thomas."

He turned around and his heart dropped. It was Rosie.

"Hey, Rosie…"

He still liked her, but she had hurt him too much when she left.

"I heard about your trip. How was it?"

"It was alright." he said. They were both quite awkward as they didn't have much to talk about. "I heard Ryan asked you out."

"That he did." She said. She stayed silent knowing thomas was hurt. But she didn't know what to do.

"Well it's good to see you're alright." Thomas said, before he walked away.

As soon as he got to his locker Duck tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Duck, What's up?"

"Me and a few others are going to Henry's bar after school, did you want to come?"

"I don't know Duck, I've had a rough day."

"Percy will be there…" Duck said. A grin crossed his face. "And so will Ashima… She asked if you'd come you know."

Thomas let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll be there."

When Thomas got there he walked inside, to see Henry giving him a big smile.

"Thomas! It's great to see you." He said tapping him on the back.

Thomas notice how much he hadn't grown, as Henry still towered over him. There weren't many people there at this time in the day, but most of his friends had stopped by. They both sat down at the bar and James slid down to them.

"Thomas! Long time no see pal."  
"That might be a good thing." Thomas Joked smirking. They all laughed. Thomas looked around to see people some people he didn't know well. They looked at him before snickering.

"I heard Tidmouth High's having a Ballroom in a month or two." James said. "We're you going to sing along at that."

"I don't think so… And give me a drink will you. Whiskey."

Henry was taken aback by this but before he could panic thomas shushed him. "My 16th was 5 weeks ago, I can drink."

"You should be in the kitchen pal, I'll look after this rascal." James said before Henry got up and left. "Edward said you weren't doing to great."

"I'm getting over it James."

"Sure you are, you just ordered whiskey at 5 o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's winter, the sun's going down."

Before they could continue Ashima sat down next to them.

"Hello again Thomas."

"Oh, Hello Ashima."

James' Cheesy personality came back and he exaggerated the slide to ashima. It was less than a meter.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm good James." She said. James stood frozen at the fact she already knew his name, but he continued on to bartend for people down the bar.

"How are you Thomas?" She asked.

"I'm good Ashima."  
She chuckled and thomas was confused.

"Oh you're so funny sometimes Thomas."

"What's so funny?"

"Alcohol, at this time?"  
"As I said to James, the sun's setting."

Ashima grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on, this is the last place you need to be."

They walked outside of the Bar and walked over the small hill at the back. They were met with a large river that flowed peacefully.

They sat on the riverbank and Ashima looked at him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Thomas, And before you lie again, I can see right through you." She chuckled.

"You wouldn't know, You haven't been here to see what happened."

"Then we can start from the top."

She had that look in her eyes that meant she was being honest.

With a heavy heart thomas started to explain.

"I finally got a girlfriend. We loved each other. But then James told the whole school what we had done. At the time I was more worried about what he had told everyone about Percy. But then it sunk in as everyone looked at us different." He tried to hold back tears. "After she dumped me I saw how easy everyone else was getting in and out of relationships… I just wish i wasn't me sometimes."

To his surprise, Ashima didn't laugh, but she did smile.

"Oh thomas you are silly sometimes."

She stood up, looked over the river and began to sing.

" _Every person that I ever knew_

 _Was at least a little different from the others,_

 _And some were very, very different too,_

 _Even from their sisters and their brothers._

 _You can only be you,_

 _There's nothing else you can possibly do,_

 _It's plain to me that you're trying too hard,_

 _So instead, just be who you are._ "

Thomas just sighed. "I don't want to be me."

" _You wish you could be faster, bigger, stronger_

 _You wish you could do more to be unreal._

 _You think if you were just a little taller._

 _You'd have more ballroom dance appeal._ "

Thomas stood up, filled with emotion at this point. "Of course!

 _Every bit of me is short and stumpy,_

 _From my haircut to my muscles to my toes._

 _Can't you see my clothes're old and frumpy?_

 _That's why I'll be the one who's left alone…_ "

He walked over to the riverbed and sang into the river.

" _Why do I have to be me?_

 _Is this what I'm really meant to be?_

 _Break me, shake me, take me all apart,_

 _There has to be a better place to start._ "

" _Every bit of you is neat and tidy_

 _There's nothing that you need to rearrange_

 _If you ask me, you're completely bona-fide_

 _What makes you think there's anything to change?_ "

Thomas turned to face her at this point, almost crying.

" _Why do I have to be me?_

 _Is this what I'm really meant to be?!_ "

Ashima put both her hands on his cheeks.

" _Calm down,_

 _Be quiet,_

 _You know in your heart,_

 _There isn't any other place to start._ "

" _Why do I have to be me?_ "

" _You can only be you._ "

" _Is this what I'm really meant to be?_ "

" _There's nothing else you can do._ "

" _Shake me, break me, take me all apart,_

 _And find a better place to start._ "

" _You don't have to try, just be who you are,_

 _And trust your wonderful smile to take you far._ "

Ashima closed the gap between them and their hearts fluttered.

Thomas' pain was whisked away in an instant.

They both looked over to the river, which now shone the moon's reflection at them.

"I should get going my mother will worry." Ashima said.

"Uh, Alright, we'll talk soon."

"Sure Thomas. See you soon."

* * *

 **I Couldn't resist the song! If you noticed, i did change a few words. But hopefully you guys liked it. Another couple is about to surface, So stay tuned for that.**

 **I want percy to have a story, but I don't know who to pair him with... Lemme know who you think.**

 **See ya next time guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Picnic in the Park

Thomas unfolded the picnic blanket and set it down on the grass. They were under a large tree in a meadow, and the flowers began to blossom. They both sat on the blanket and looked at the meadow, the railroad faintly in the distance.

"You were right, it's a beautiful view." Ashima said.

"No more than you," he replied. Her floral dress was captivating.

"Oh Thomas," She chuckled, "You sure know how to make people feel special."

"It's a skill you pick up." He said simply. "How is your family?"

"They're alright. Mum's getting really homesick."

"Would make sense, Sodor is a long way from India."

"True, I like being here though, everyone is so friendly."  
"If only that were true."

"What do you mean? Everyone ive met here seems nice."

"The bullies don't have anything to pick on you for."

"I'm from another country thomas, isnt that enough to pick on someone?"

"If they did, they would look racist. You notice bullies usually pick on immigrants because they're alone or new, they just through racism in to hurt a little more. Not spread the image. No-one wants to look like a racist."

Ashima was impressed by Thomas' logic. "And how do you know so much about this?"

"To avoid getting bullied."

"I asked how, not why." She said prying. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"I used to pick on people a while ago, more of the pranking style than the bullying. But it got me points with the bullies, so they got to know me. And i got to see them inside and out. That's how you know. They don't pick to rid their insecurities they do it for attention, and the thrill, it's like a drug for them."

"Why do you sound so bitter when you say that"

"Because they always pick on Percy. He's the prime target."

"He's your best friend right?"

"Yea. He's the prime target. Small, weak, everyone knows him, and he has plenty of things to be picked on for." Thomas said. He was holding back tears and ashima could tell. She placed her hands on his thigh for support as he continued.

"It's not his fault, he didn't know what he was getting into, None of us thought it would end the way it did. I don't know why we gave it a pass, it was a total creep move. But we knew the guy personally so it never crossed our minds. Then everything got blown out and the truth surfaced." Thomas gulped.

"Is this that teacher I keep hearing about?"

"Gator? Yea. He had three concealed charges of sexual assault. One of child pornogrophy charges, none of us knew this of course. I think he did care, but we were concerned about him releasing things with percy to the world, and i think he sensed it, so he ran. Disappeared. Broke percy's heart. Poor guy, only person he'd taken an interest in." Thomas was crying by this point. Ashima pulled him into an embrace, and held him. She knew he needed to get this of his chest, and she was more than willing to listen.

"I'm sorry," He sobbed, "I should be more manly than this."

"No Thomas. This is just what you need." She said.

They both looked over the park as the trees blew softly in the breeze. It really was a nice view.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I thought this was really sweet. I hope you liked it, more coming in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4: Henry's Party

Hey Guys, This chapter is a crossover with nearly every other story, If you want to see different perspectives then feel free. However some have more 'lore' reveal than others, so if it isnt explained then if will be fleshed out in detain in the next chapter of that story. Peace out, hope you enjoy, im so tired...

* * *

Thomas had Ashima over for Dinner, they were sitting at the dinner table with his sisters and mother.

"So what was India like?" His Mother Asked.

"It's very different than here, but I do like it better on sodor. The people are nicer, the weather is colder. And there's thomas so i think i'll stay."

"Awwwww!" Annie and Clarabel Said in sync.

Everyone around the table laughed it off.

"What about you two, Any cute boys at school?"

"No…" They said. It was obvious they were lying to save face.

After Dinner, they sat on the couch and watched tv. Suddenly thomas remembered something.  
"Hey, Percy's older brother Henry invited me to a party of his on saturday, would you come with me?"

"Of course, He's the one who is scared of nearly anything right?"

"Yep That's about right."

Before Long the day came. Thomas and Ashima walked up to the familiar bar, thomas had grown up here, and they had had their first kiss here. They walked inside to see a few people were already there. Duck, Gordon, Mavis and Toby, Just to name a few. Then he saw a women he recognized.

"Hi, Are you rebecca Oliver?"

"Yes that would be me, Thomas right?"

"Yes actually, I read a lot of your celebrity analyses for school studies."

"You sound so smart when you say that thomas." Ashima prodded.

"I'm not, she did most of my work." He replied. "So what brings you here? A story?"

"No, actually a date, Me and Gordon are dating currently."  
Thomas was gobsmacked.

"That's Great." Ashima said. "I'm Ashima by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Rebecca said cheerfully. Before long gordon walked up.  
"Look who it is! Little thomas." He said ruffing thomas' hair.

"I'm only 3 years younger than you." Thomas grumbled.

"And a whole foot shorter too."

"Easy Gordon." Rebecca said prodding him in the stomach.

"It's alright." Thomas protested. "I know he'd risk his life for me."

"You mean I HAVE risked my life for you. Remember when i pulled you out of that abandoned mine you trespassed in."

"That you did."  
"So what lead you and henry to start this bar?" Ashima Asked.

"Touchy Subject." Thomas muttered.

"Oh sorry i didn't-"

"It's fine ashima. I'm sure thomas will tell you another time."

Gordon said, a tear welling up in his eye. "Excuse me."

He walked away to the bathroom, but rebecca stayed.  
"Rough Story." Rebecca whispered.

"How would you know that? Gordons not usually one to open up."

"She stalks him." Henry said entering the conversation.

"I don't stalk him."

"Oh hoh. You're funny."

"Ok maybe i have stalked him, I don't anymore obviously."  
"She knows him better than she knows himself."

"Speaking of him, I should go check on him." She said leaving the conversation.  
"Thanks for coming guys, I have to keep floating." Henry said before also walking away.

"Well that was eventful." Thomas said sitting down at the bar.

"That's one way to put it." Ashima said.

Before long Percy and Whiff joined them.

"Hey Guys." Percy said as he sat down.

"Hey Percy, Whiff, This is ashima."  
"Hello." Ashima said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you," they both said. The amount they were similar was starting to show.

"You know whiff?" Percy asked.

"Yea, I helped him with his algebra last week." Whiff said adjusting his glasses.

"Could you tell me the story now Thomas? About the bar." Ashima asked.

Thomas look over at percy. "I dont think thats such a good idea-'  
"No tell them, Whiff wants to know as well."

So thomas began to tell the story.  
"This bar was started by Percy and Henry's father. We would come here and play as kids, the whole team. But then, Percy's father died.. In a car accident eight years ago-"

"He didn't die in a car crash." Percy muttered. He solemnly walked around the bar and got a beer.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't like telling that part." Thomas said.

"He killed himself," Percy said as he opened the beer. Both Ashima and Whiff were again shocked.

"He Left the bar to both of us in his note." He said taking a big swig. "Mum couldn't stay at home because we look too much like him. So she lives overseas, and flies in for christmas and graduations. I was too young at the time to comprehend it, but Henry wasn't. It broke him, now he worries about every little thing. Especially slams, they remind him of the gun."

"He was there?" Whiff asked.

"Most of us where." Thomas said. "We were having a sleepover.

Me, Percy, Henry and Gordon. We all heard it. All I remember is gordon holding us both." Thomas said, a tear escaping his eye.  
Percy took a big swig of the beer before they slowly went back to normal conversation.

Before long, Henry and Belle got up to deliver their speech.

"Hey Everyone!" Belle started.

"We're so glad that you could come today. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"But you're likely wondering what our news is. So we thought we'd tell you all at once."

"Were having a child!" They said together. Everyone was overwhelmed with joy. The room filled with applause and cheering.

"Thank you Guys! Enjoy yourselves."

The 4 teenagers turned back to themselves.

"So an Uncle Percy?"

"Yep. It's going to be weird."

Before long Percy and Whiff went off to find some others, leaving thomas and Ashima alone.

"God them having a child makes me feel old."

"But you're not old."  
"No, but i feel it." He chuckled.

* * *

Hey! If you guys want a timeline for my series, including some of the backstory and 'season 1' info, you can find it here: drawings/d/1q-_a6K7zOX5CNQFFxjUYC4mhLLkogQnvQXWKrLUjB3o/edit?usp=sharing

Anyways, Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5: James' Plan

**Hey Guys, just noticed my chapter repeated halfway through from james' perspective... So sorry about this, and how it took me a month to notice. New stuff coming soon.**

* * *

As Thomas packed up his things for the day, he thought about everything that had happened in the past week, it had been eventful to say the least. He walked grabbed his bag, shut his locker and walked out the front where he waited for his sisters.

Just then James ran into him, he looked a little flustered.

"Thomas, just who I wanted to see."

"If you want Edward he's in the library as usual."

"... Uh no. Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Thomas said surprised. He fixed up his bag strap as he spoke. "Sure, What's up?"

"So I think it's best for the both of us, if I leave town for a bit, and I was wondering if you, Duck and Donald would be interested in going on tour with me."

"On tour? You want to bring the band together again?"

"Yeah man! 'The Steamies'. I have a lot of fans from the bar who would want to see me, so we'd have an audience… And I'll pay for the trip."

Thomas was stunned but considered it,

"Sounds fun, when are you thinking?"

"How about a few shows at the bar this weekend, and then the week after we travel the island?"

"Sure, I'll call the guys when I get home, see what they think."

"Thanks, I'll get it organized in a few days, and give you guys dates."

"Is it the same set-list?"

"Yeah, but i'll throw in some of my tunes, they're easy to play."

"Cool, See you round."

As thomas and James walked their separate ways, Thomas opened his phone and created a group text with his old band mates. Duck and Donald. He simply Texted, "James wants to restart the band, He's setting up a tour for us, all we gotta do is play. Talk when I get home."

He then collected his sisters and Hastily walked home.

When He got home he group called Donald and Duck to see what they thought of James' Proposition.

"Hey Guys."

"Yo." They both said.

"What do you think about this thing?" Thomas asked.

"I like it, But we needa someone on keyboards. That was our downfall last time." Donald said.

"I don't think James plans on practicing much before we tour."

"I'm sure, But luke is a pro at the keys. And best, he excels at Improvisation, as long as we give him keys, he can completely freeball it."

"Alright sure, give him a text to meet up this weekend at james bar, and i'll tell James."

"Alrighty see ya tomorrow ladds." Donald said.

"Alright Bye."

Before long they had set up practiced a bit. Eventually the bar had started to fill with people. They boys all wore bold colours, well apart from Donald, he always wore full black. They sat behind the red curtain and waited for a while.

"Who's introducing the songs?" James said.

"Whoever wrote them, I suppose." Duck said as he grabbed the drumsticks.

Eventually they heard Henry get on the mic and the crowd began to quiet down.

"God it has been awhile since we've done this." Thomas Whispered as he put on his guitar.

"You'd be right there." Duck whispered.

"Speak for yourselves i haven't done this ever." Luke Chuckled.

Henry began to introduce them. "Ladies and Gentleman, We have a sight for you tonight… Our very own James Hughes, has is going on tour, and he has decided to open here this weekend for all of you. If you want details the dates are on the poster by the door, otherwise stick around for… James Hughes and his band the Steamies!"

The crowd erupted with applause. And the curtains slid open revealing the 5 boys.

"Hello Ffarquhar!" James shouted charismatically. "Let me introduce you to my band!"

"On drums we have Montague Milliford, but we just call him duck. On bass we have Donald Mcvale. Keyboards are by our newest member Luke Miller, and my right hand, Thomas Billinton."

The crowd again erupted in applause. "Now I have no idea what comes first, so I'll let Thomas tell you."

"Alright everyone, I wrote this song a few years ago, and it's called the Hottest Place in town."


	6. Tropical Holiday: Section 1: Excitment

**_Tropical Holiday_**

 ** _Section 1: Excitement Solidifies._**

Thomas and Ashima walked hand in hand up Percy's Street.

"I still can't believe we're going on vacation thomas!"  
"I can't believe your mother let you go. What convinced her?"

"I told her about Henry. That was enough to convince her I would be safe."

"Well I'm glad your mother is very level headed."

"Yes. And she knows i wouldn't let you walk all over me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"Whatever you want it to Thomas."

As they arrived Henry and Gordon gave them a wave from the porch. They loaded their things on the bus and began to giggle uncontrollably.

Once everyone had arrived they all got on the bus and got comfortable. As everyone eventually got in the bus, Percy and Whiff sat behind Thomas and Ashima.

"Excited?" Percy asked, his tough side fading for the cute childlike person within him.

"Oh yes I'm very excited," Ashimas said, "I haven't been to this place before."

"Me neither." Said Whiff adjusting his travel pillow.

"Oh well, it should be fun." Thomas said, looking at ashima with a smile.

"Alright seatbelts on?" Gordon asked.

"Yep!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, Minibus Coming throuuuugh!"

Everyone laughed as they set on their way.

As Percy and Whiff fell asleep behind them, Thomas and ashima admired the view from the window. They Played every game in the book from Eye Spy, to the Alphabet Game. But as the coast came into view, Thomas began to sing quietly to himself.

" _Seaside, Were of to the seaside…. Building sandcastles with buckets and spades…. Seaside were off to the seaside…."  
_ "Oh what a lovely lovely day." Percy muttered from the back seat.

Both of them turned around to see percy still fast asleep.  
"That was a beautiful song Thomas." Ashima whispered.

"Thanks, He wrote it." Thomas said. A bittersweet look emerged on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad he has someone. The one time in his life my best friend needed me… I abandoned him… because i was too sad to care."  
Ashima Smiled. "He knows you regret that."

"Doesn't excuse the fact i did it."

"No, But he's forgiven you. You two are still best friends right?"  
"...Yeah of course."

"Then I don't see what the problem is. You owned up to it, and he forgave you, he got better, now it's your turn."

Thomas thought about it and then continued to look out the window. Ashima pulled him close, and he rested his head on her shoulder. He finally gave in and smiled, as they continued to watch the coast roll by.


	7. Tropical Holiday: Section 2: A Challenge

Author's Note: Where the hell have I been you ask? Suffering from mad writers block. I'm so sorry to those who regularrly read my stories for my crappy upload schedule, but there's a few parts to come. After this holiday, i want to have another time jump. Mabye a year or so. Just as the story is a bit drawn out as of late. I also want to introduce some new characters im supprised i havent added yet, like Harold the Hellecopter, and Lady...(Although i dont know how im going to add her in.

Anyways, look out in the 1-2 month time frame as I "should" have everything planned out by then.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The gate slid open and the minibus drove right up to the front door. The place was large, two stories tall, windows facing the town and the ocean. They all slowly got their bags out of the van and Gordon grabbed the keys.

"Ready?" He asked energetically.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

He slid the key in and twisted.

The door opened to reveal a large room, with a pool table sofas and a large window overlooking the clear blue ocean. Outside there was a pool overlooking the view, and a large kitchen and dining area.

Thomas and Ashima took their bags down a long hallway and began to unpack. They had a little room to themselves, a window looking along the beachfront.

"Oh it's wonderful Thomas."  
"That it is."

Thomas hugged her from behind as they admired the view. He left a gentle kiss on her cheek which sent butterflies rushing through her stomach.

"God you sure make someone feel special thomas."

"I learnt it from you." He said before leaving to join the others.

Before long James had already drawn a pool cue and was chalking the end.

"Up for a game thomas?"

"Sure. You're going down."

"Pah!" James exhumed.

Before long, the two of them were at it. However james was winning by a mile. Sinking shot after shot.

They had gathered a small crowd cram to watch. Ashima, Percy, Whiff and Rebecca. All watching intently on the game. And with one more hit james sunk the final ball.

"Holy Shit. That was quick." Rebecca laughed.

Thomas simply put down the cue. "Good game." He said with a smile.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me?" James boomed.  
"I will… If you dont mind of course." Whiff said.

"No, of course. Be my guest."

And again they played. However thomas noticed will wasn't directly going for points. He was setting something up. James picked up on this too.

"You totally could totally get the one on the right in." He commented.

"I know." He said, unmoving. He hit another ball, again not getting any in. Then james sank another ball.

"Perfect!" Whiff exclaimed.

"I got the point…" James said, completely confused.

"I know, you'll see."

"...Alright."

Whiff lined up a shot. And with one push he knocked everyone of his balls into a hole, and the black 8 ball.

"Yes!"

"WoooaaaaayyYY!" Everyone cheered at the surprising victory.

"Goodgame, You were only two off." Whiff said with a wink.

James was completely frozen with shock.


	8. SEASON 3: Where to find it

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I'm not dead. And i Have good and bad news.**

 **Make sure you read both!** _(Don't want you getting the wrong idea)_

 **The BAD news is:**

This and all of my other stories are going to 'drop off' here, I'm sorry if you guys were enjoying the beach holiday arc, but i dont like it and i cant bring myself to finish it. And i dont want you guys to have some really shitty ending. Better no end in my opinion.

 **The GOOD new is:**

I'm about to start Season 3 of my Thomas Storyline. However these are all going to be in one story rather than split into five.

Why's that?

It's a nightmare to write, I love the different accounts of things, but i have 8 unfinished documents, with vastly different amount of chapters.

But good thing is now you will get:

\- Longer Chapters with more characters in.

\- Involve New chatacter's I havent introduced yet.

\- Have a slightly better upload rate, As i can write about the characters and story I want. (Once a Month...Mabye...Dont hold me to it)

However I have to be honest... I've been writing heaps of other content. A potential screenplay for my schools next production, My Novel. And Y11 Homework and exams. And the fact that, While your support by reading the chapters and reviewing is great. I love all it =). My "First season" if you will is still a picking point that people use against me, and motevation to write theses stories is kind of slipping.

However i want to make you all happy, and i enjoy fleshing out this universe.

 **Thanks for reading all of this.**

 **You can find the new Season Here:** _s/13361631/1/The-Steam-Team-Tales-Season-3_

 **Thank you and happy reading =)**


End file.
